


Defying Authority

by Bullet_Pirouette



Series: Little Big Love [2]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Interrupted, NSFW, Smut, sexual fantasies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-23 00:44:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17070281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bullet_Pirouette/pseuds/Bullet_Pirouette
Summary: Alexa Bliss shares one of her fantasies with Braun Strowman and they agree to fulfil it in the run up to WrestleMania 34. But an unexpected interruption requires some quick-thinking and improvisation from the Monster Among Men… Alexa Bliss/Braun Strowman, set immediately before RAW, 2nd April 2018.





	Defying Authority

**Author's Note:**

> The idea for someone in the WWE having this particular fantasy came to me almost a year ago, even before the Mixed Match Challenge that spawned this pairing started. The difficult bit came with choosing the right pair to be fulfilling it. Alexa Bliss and Braun Strowman strike me as the kind of people who would scoff in the face of danger and try it, regardless of the risks.

Alexa let out a scream of ecstasy and slumped forward on to Braun as a wave of pleasure crashed over her and threatened to overwhelm her. She lay on top of him, spent and breathless, barely registering as he lifted her hips so he could deal with the condom. Alexa let out a contented murmur as he pulled the sheets over them and wrapped his arms around her. She liked these quiet moments in the post-coital haze when he would just hold her, kiss her and tell her she was beautiful, even though she knew she was an exhausted, sweaty mess. She lost track of how long they lay like that, enjoying the comfort of each other’s bodies, before she eventually broke the silence.

“Braun,” she whispered. “Can I tell you something?” He brushed her hair out of her face and frowned, concerned.

“Of course, anything.”

“I have a fantasy,” she confessed. “Like, a sexual one.” Braun looked relieved.

“That’s hardly breaking news,” he said. “Everyone does.” Alexa had to concede that one to him. She gave him a coy smile.

“And yours probably involve me and Alicia Fox.”

“Hey, you were the one who told me about the two of you going skinny-dipping,” said Braun, letting go of her for a moment to raise his hands in defence. “I just happen to have a very active imagination…”

“You certainly do,” she purred, sliding a hand down between them and taking hold of him. She saw him bite his lip to suppress a moan. “Just imagine it,” she continued, stroking him as he hardened again in her hand. “Just me and Foxy in the pool with no clothes to get in the way, nothing but the water caressing our skin.” She ran her tongue across his chest and her wrist movements picked up speed. “Oh mister lifeguard,” she cooed, “won’t you join us? The water’s lovely and we’re just so wet…” Braun grabbed her arm, stopping her abruptly with a slight shake of his head. Alexa pouted. “But I hadn’t finished!”

“Oh, I got the idea,” he assured her. Reluctantly she let go and he lifted her hand to his lips, kissing it gently. “What was your fantasy?” he asked, nudging the conversation back on track. Alexa blushed a little but she didn’t know why. Admitting her fantasy to Braun embarrassed her but, for reasons she couldn’t explain, talking about having a threesome with Alicia didn’t faze her in the slightest.

“I want to have sex…” she began. Braun raised an eyebrow at her as she hesitated.

“I’m pretty sure we’ve done that,” he replied. “Several times.”

“…in Stephanie McMahon’s office,” she finished. The silence was deafening.

“You _what_?” said Braun eventually.

“I want to have sex in Stephanie McMahon’s office,” she repeated.

“Why?”

“Why not? She and Hunter are at it all the time in there. I’m serious!” she exclaimed as Braun went to scoff. “I’ve lost track of the number of times I’ve walked past that office and heard moaning and grunting coming from inside. I swear they’re either watching porn in there, having sex or doing both.” Braun still didn’t look convinced. “I’d put money on the fact that if you took a blacklight in there you’d find the place lit up like a Jackson Pollock. They’ll have had sex on every surface in that room, including that little shelf behind her desk.”

“How on Earth…” began Braun.

“I don’t know how two people can have sex on a shelf that small but I guarantee you that Stephanie McMahon does!”

“Ok,” said Braun, diplomatically. “Ok, I believe you about Stephanie and Hunter having sex in her office.”

“Good.”

“But the question still remains, why do _you_ want to have sex in her office?” Alexa thought for a moment.

“I think it’s the taboo of it. I mean, it’s not just having sex at work is it? We’ve done that. It’s having sex in your boss’ office. The thought of doing that, crossing that boundary,” she broke off and gave a shy smile. “It excites me.” She didn’t need to tell him, he could feel how excited just talking about it was making her. “Look, it’s stupid,” she continued. “I’m sorry I brought it up, I don’t know why I even decided to tell you, I guess I just thought…”

“Ok,” said Braun, cutting her off. She blinked at him, confused.

“What do you mean ‘ok’?” He shrugged.

“Ok, let’s do it.” Her mouth dropped open.

“Are you serious?”

“Yeah. I can tell how much this means to you Alexa and all I want is for you to be happy. So if you want to have sex in Stephanie McMahon’s office then what the hell, let’s have sex in her office.”

“Thank you,” she whispered, kissing him again. He smiled and stroked her back in slow, lazy circles.

“How does tomorrow sound?” he asked. She laughed and then saw he wasn’t laughing with her.

“What, really?” She couldn’t keep the nervous flutter from her voice. Braun nodded, his expression serious.

“There’s a big management meeting before filming starts tomorrow night. Stephanie, Hunter, Kurt, even the big boss man himself is supposed to be there. Anyone who’s ever had a meeting with the McMahons will tell you they always overrun. We’d have at least an hour.” He chuckled. “And it’s not like we need to worry about anyone else. We’re the only people bat-shit insane enough to have sex in a McMahon’s office, beside the McMahons.” Alexa raised an eyebrow at him.

“You’ve really thought this through, haven’t you?” Braun shrugged again but there was a sly grin on his face.

“Like I said, I have a very active imagination.”

“I can’t make any promises about Alicia Fox though.”

“That’s not why I’m doing this,” Braun said quietly, pulling her in for another kiss.

“I know,” she murmured as they parted. “Thank you.”

“We should get some sleep,” he said, as Alexa rested her head on his shoulder. “We’ve got a big day ahead of us tomorrow. And we’ve got a wrestling show to perform as well.” Alexa sighed and wished she didn’t feel quite so tired.

“At least let me finish you off first,” she murmured, kissing her way down his stomach. She felt his hands cup her ass and shivered as his fingers stroked down her cheeks and across her perineum.

“Only if I can return the favour,” he whispered. One stroke of her mons had her trembling and she nodded eagerly. He hooked one arm around her thigh and pulled her round effortlessly, so her feet touched the headboard. She licked his length and took him in her mouth as Braun parted her lips with his thumbs, his tongue dipping inside to taste her. There was something frenzied and urgent about their lovemaking this time and Alexa came twice at the thought of what they were going to do the following day before she brought Braun to climax.

X

“I can’t believe we’re actually going to do this.” Alexa was rocking on her heels, threatening to burst from all of the nervous energy coursing through her system.

She and Braun were waiting at the end of the corridor, keeping a watchful eye on Stephanie’s office door under the pretext of reading the latest set of scripts and shooting the breeze. Braun looked pretty convincing, Alexa couldn’t have looked guiltier if she’d tried and they hadn’t even done anything yet.

“Yeah, well you’d better hope they hurry up and go to this meeting,” said Braun, casting a glance down the corridor, “or we’ll miss our chance.” They’d taken up position nice and early, in time to see Stephanie and Hunter go in to the office. The management meeting had started ten minutes ago and they still hadn’t emerged.

“What’s taking them so long?” hissed Alexa, worrying her bottom lip.

Braun opened his mouth to reply but he didn’t get a chance as the office door was thrown open and Stephanie McMahon and Triple H emerged. Stephanie was carrying her heels and adjusting her skirt and Hunter was tucking his shirt back in. They both looked flushed. Braun glanced at Alexa and raised an eyebrow. She mouthed ‘I told you so’, before grabbing his hand and rushing towards the office. She paused outside, her hand resting on the handle.

“Moment of truth,” she said, mustering more confidence than she felt. Still, she didn’t actually open the door. Braun rolled his eyes, put his hand over hers and pushed the door open.

“Get your ass in there before I change my mind.” Alexa stood up on her tiptoes, kissed his cheek and dived inside. Braun shook his head in disbelief at what they were doing and followed her, closing the door behind him.

“It smells like sex in here,” said Alexa, sniffing the air. Braun chuckled.

“One less thing for us to worry about.” Alexa crossed the office and took a seat behind Stephanie’s desk. She giggled as she sat down.

“The chair’s still warm.” Braun just stood in the centre of the office watching her, relishing Alexa’s obvious glee. He’d half-expected them to get right to it once they got in to the office, just to make sure they were finished and gone before anyone could discover them. But now she was in there, Alexa seemed far more interested in exploring. “Oh my…”

Braun walked over to see what Alexa had found.

“Huh.” He glanced up from the contents of the desk drawer to Alexa and back again. “Do you think she’s planning on opening a sex shop in her office?”

The RAW Commissioner’s top desk drawer had a lock with a key sticking out of it and if she hadn’t left in such a hurry, Braun suspected Stephanie would have locked it and kept the key well out of reach of any inquisitive hands. The drawer was filled with condoms, lube and three different vibrators of various shapes and sizes with various unusual attachments. There was also a pair of pink fluffy handcuffs, two pairs of dark blue crotchless panties and what looked like a string of anal beads.

“Do you think she’s used all of these?” Alexa asked and Braun thought he might have detected a note of admiration in her voice.

“No idea,” he said. “But I’ve no intention of asking her.”

“Wow,” breathed Alexa as she closed the drawer, shaking her head in disbelief. “Just wow.” Braun watched her carefully.

“Are you having second thoughts?” Alexa looked up at him, a mischievous glint in her eye. She stood up and, without any preamble, slid out of her shorts and top. Her underwear was a matching set in pink lace, decorated with little bows. Braun had seen her buy it but he hadn’t seen her wearing it yet. She climbed up and slid across the desk until she was perched on Braun’s side of it.

“Quite the opposite,” she purred, pulling him in for a passionate kiss. She held him there for a while before they parted and Alexa saw him cast an appreciative glance at her attire. “Do you like it?” she asked demurely. He gave her a wicked grin.

“Will you take it off if I say no?” he asked, stroking her breasts through the fabric with his thumbs.

“Maybe,” she replied. “But you _definitely_ get to take it off if you say yes.”

“Well, in that case it’s perfect.” Braun dropped to his knees in front of her and kissed his way up her inner thigh. He took the waistband of her panties between his teeth and lifted her slightly, pulling the lace from between her legs and down to her feet. She reached down and removed her panties from his mouth, discarding them over her shoulder with the rest of her clothes. Alexa was freshly-groomed for him, her lips smooth, pink and inviting, and he ran his tongue across her vulva; she was already sweet and sticky. She groaned and lay back, her blonde hair and pink highlights spilling over the edge of the desk as he went down on her.

X

Alexa lost track of time as the pleasure overcame her. Braun had started slowly and gradually picked up the pace, driving her crazy with a very talented tongue. It wasn’t long before he rose and unbuckled his trousers, entering her gently. She wrapped her legs around him to steady his pace and went back to the far-from-difficult task of losing herself in the sensation.

After a frustratingly short time, Braun froze mid-thrust. Alexa pouted and wiggled her hips to encourage him to keep going but he didn’t move. He stood with his head cocked slightly, listening to something. Alexa frowned, then she heard it too and her blood ran cold.

She could hear Stephanie McMahon’s voice in the corridor outside and it was approaching the office.

“Oh fuck!” she gasped, her eyes widening in panic. “Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck…”

“Damn,” said Braun glancing at the clock on the wall as he pulled out of her. Less than half an hour had passed since Stephanie and Hunter had left the office. “That just isn’t fair.”

“We need to get out of here!” gasped Alexa. Braun raised an eyebrow at her.

“You need to get some clothes on first.”

“We don’t have time, Braun!” Alexa faltered and the Commissioner’s voice outside grew closer. “Oh fuck, Braun, what do we do?”

“Hide,” said Braun, without any hesitation. He zipped up his flies. “I’ll deal with this.” Alexa couldn’t will her limbs to move. She was pretty sure she’d never been this terrified in her entire life. “Alexa!” Braun hissed, snapping his fingers in front of her face. “Hide under the desk. I’ll deal with this.” Alexa nodded and slipped off the desk, gathering up her scattered clothes as she went. She hesitated.

“Braun,” she whispered. He turned to her. “I’m scared.” He leaned across the desk and kissed her, as tenderly as the first time they’d kissed less than a fortnight ago.

“They won’t find you Alexa, I promise.” Even if she thought he was lying to her face, he said it with such sincerity that she believed him. She nodded and he kissed her forehead. “Now for the love of God would you hide already?”

Alexa managed a tight smile as she crawled under the desk and had to bite her tongue to stop herself crying out as she caught her head on the wooden frame. She’d barely stopped moving when she heard the door open.

“…and if he thinks for an instant that I…” Stephanie’s voice trailed off and there was a long, terrifying silence.

“Braun?” That was Hunter’s voice. “What are you doing in here?” Alexa clutched her clothes to her chest, hardly daring to even breathe. This was the stupidest idea she’d ever had and she’d had some fucking stupid ideas in her time. A cold bead of sweat ran down her back. She couldn’t even begin to imagine what Stephanie and Triple H’s reaction would be if, no she thought _when_ , they found her. She’d be fired for sure, so would Braun…

“Ronda Rousey asked me to deliver a message.”

Alexa blinked in confusion as she heard Braun’s reply. She couldn’t see what happened next, all she heard was a grunt, an exclamation of surprise and alarm from Stephanie and then the shocking crunch of something heavy impacting with something fragile. It took considerable force of will for Alexa to stop herself calling out to Braun, worried that he might have been injured.

“Are you out of your fucking mind, Braun?” She heard Stephanie yell. The Commissioner let out an incoherent shriek of rage before Alexa heard the staccato clatter of high heels across the floor, heading back towards the door. “I’m going to kill that rowdy bitch!” Alexa heard her bellow over her shoulder as she left. Alexa went to leave her hiding place, to find out just what the hell Braun had done, but she checked herself just in time as she heard Braun speak again.

“Sorry, Hunter.” There was an annoyed grunt before she heard Hunter speak.

“I ought to kick your ass for that.”

“Hey, don’t shoot the messenger.” Alexa could picture Braun shrugging his shoulders as he spoke. “I’m not the one whose ass you need to be kicking.” Alexa heard Hunter let out a heavy sigh and had to clamp a hand over her mouth to stop the terrified squeak as she realised he was standing right next to Stephanie’s desk.

“I can’t wait until Sunday’s over,” the Executive VP confessed. “She’s been unbearable the last couple of weeks.” The desk creaked slightly as Hunter leant on it and Alexa found she was shaking. “Do you think anyone would notice if I just pulled a sickie at WrestleMania?”

“I suspect they probably would,” said Braun and Alexa hoped to God that he was having more luck coming up with a plan to get her out of there than she was. “And Kurt would never let you hear the end of it.”

“I know,” said Hunter. “I wouldn’t mind quite so much if we were supposed to win. She’s spent the last twenty minutes in a shouting match with her dad about it but he refuses to budge.” He sighed again. “Do you think she was serious about killing Ronda?” Braun’s reply was probably about as diplomatic as he could get given the circumstances.

“I think it wouldn’t hurt to check.”

Hunter let out a groan and stood again. Alexa heard his footsteps as he walked to the doorway and paused.

“Braun? Do me a favour. Don’t be here when we come back.” Alexa heard the door close but still she waited, not daring to move.

“You can come out now,” she heard Braun say. She lifted her head above the desk. “But I’d get dressed fucking quickly if I were you,” he continued. “I don’t know how long we’ve got.” Alexa stood quickly and didn’t argue, pulling her clothes back on with no care as to how dishevelled she looked. They could fix it all in makeup before she went out ringside.

“What the hell did you do?” she asked. Braun shrugged.

“I chokeslammed Triple H through the table,” he said casually, nodding at the shattered wreckage in the corner of Stephanie’s office that had once been a coffee table.

“And you blamed it on Ronda Rousey?” Braun tapped his temple.

“Active imagination, remember?” He gave her a wry smile. “I spent all morning coming up with contingency plans in case we got caught.” Alexa pulled her shirt on, ran round the desk and leapt in to his arms. He caught her effortlessly and her lips crashed against his.

“You have no idea how hot that’s made me,” she panted, breaking the kiss. “The sex tonight is going to be absolutely mind-blowing.”

“I’m looking forward to it, my little sex kitten.” Alexa rolled her eyes but there was a grin on her face that told him she wasn’t really that mad.

“I’ll let you have that one,” she murmured. “But if you call me that again then the mind-blowing sex is off the table.” He raised an eyebrow at her.

“I didn’t think it was going to be _on_ a table.” He nodded at Stephanie’s desk. “Unless you were planning on taking that with you?” She let out an exasperated sigh and he stole another kiss before he set her down. Alexa led Braun out of the office without looking back.

She probably should have looked back…

X

“I can’t believe he expects me to lose to that woman on Sunday!”

Stephanie threw the door to her office open with an almighty crash and Hunter let out a quiet sigh of relief when he saw that there were no unexpected intruders waiting for them this time. He didn’t think his back would stand up to another unexpected chokeslam.

“Steph…” he began but she ignored him and continued her tirade.

“Ronda has been nothing but trouble since she joined the company. I mean, anyone with the slightest bit of common sense would challenge Alexa or Nia in their debut match to get into the title programme or pick on a pushover like Mandy Rose.” Stephanie swore violently. “Why the fuck did she choose me?” She began pacing the office. “Can’t we just fire her?” Triple H let out a world-weary sigh.

“Steph, you know we can’t just fire her. Have you seen our ratings since she signed up? She’s doubled our viewing figures since she joined and Sunday is set to be our most viewed WrestleMania in the last ten years. She’s good for business, Steph, you know that as well as I do.” Stephanie glared at him.

“I don’t care,” she growled. “It still doesn’t give her the right to just unleash other superstars on us because she feels like it, especially when it’s not in the script. And then to act so surprised about it all, like she didn’t orchestrate the whole damn thing? God, I _hate_ that woman!”

Hunter didn’t reply. Despite what Stephanie was saying, he wasn’t sure he agreed with her. Something about Ronda’s reaction when they’d confronted her had seemed genuine and he couldn’t shake the feeling that she really didn’t know anything about what had happened. Stephanie didn’t see it, she wouldn’t have wanted to see it even if she had, but Hunter didn’t think Ronda had set Braun Strowman on them. If nothing else, it didn’t fit with the babyface image she’d been cultivating. That did beg the question of what Braun had been doing but Hunter didn’t have an answer to that. He let out another sigh and sat down heavily behind Stephanie’s desk. The Commissioner continued to pace her office, like a caged big cat looking for a way out.

“She’s bad news, Hunter,” Stephanie continued. “I knew it the minute she signed up and I told you all but no, no one listened. You were all too focussed on the ratings and size of the audiences. Well look at what’s happened now! She’s barged in here like she owns the place and smashed up my office! Well, actually Braun Strowman barged in here and smashed up my office and  _technically_ it was your ass that did the smashing…” She broke off as she saw her husband wasn’t looking at her. “Are you even listening to me?” The delay in his response answered that question in no uncertain terms. When he replied, he still didn’t look at her, his attention still fixed to a spot under her desk.

“Steph,” he said eventually. “You know that lingerie set you got for Valentine’s Day? The lacy one with the little bows on it. It was red wasn’t it, not pink?” Stephanie blinked a couple of times in surprise at the sudden change in direction of their conversation, before she replied.

“Yeah, it was red.” She frowned. “I don’t own any pink underwear.” Hunter nodded slowly.

“I didn’t think so.” He leaned down under her desk and picked something up off the floor, holding it up so she could see what he’d found. It was a pair of pink lace panties with little bows on them. “So whose are these then?”

* * *

**I’ve never really payed that much attention to the statistics behind the WWE regarding viewing figures, profit margins and the like so everything Triple H said in his conversation with Stephanie was entirely made up and may or may not be even close to the reality.**


End file.
